1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid dispenser. More particularly, it relates to a reclosable pouring attachment to be used with bottles, containers and the like which contain a liquid material to be dispensed.
2. Background Prior Art
A common type of reclosable, dispensing or pouring device for use with bottles or containers comprises several parts, each of which have an aperture. Rotation of these parts serves to align the apertures, so that dispensing of material contained in the bottle becomes possible.
One problem encountered with such devices is that they can be difficult to rotate if the material to be dispensed adheres to the surfaces of the parts of the devices. Further inconveniences can arise due to poor construction or design. This may result in the pouring device being accidentally opened, detached from the container, or otherwise rendered inoperative because of poor sealing and accidental discharge of the contained material.
Another drawback of pouring devices commonly used for dispensing alcoholic beverages and other toxic liquids is that they are not usually designed to prevent young children from accidentally discharging and consuming the contents.
Further, none of the known reclosable dispensing devices are believed to be sufficiently leakproof to be able to be affixed to a liquid-filled container, which then must be shipped, stored and displayed for sale.
In this regard, U.S. Pat. No. 1,346,137 to Silverthorne is directed to a rotatable and reclosable pouring device attached to a bottle for the dispensing of ink. While this device includes dispensing and venting paths, the use of metallic clamps for affixing the device to a bottle and for providing rotational capabilities would be impractical for manufacture and unsuitable for leakproof dispensing of alcoholic beverages.